Der neue Mitbewohner
by Queen Of The Wasteland
Summary: John ist eifersüchtig auf Sherlocks neuen Mitbewohner, Moriarty liebt Plätzchen, ist iwie OOC und iwie auch nicht und Sherlock und Mrs. Hudson haben einen Plan- Sentimenaler Crack zu dem ich mich irgendwie berufen gefühlt hatte.


John Watson war Soldat.

Er war trainiert. Ausgebildet. Geübt und kampferprobt.

Sein Griff zur Waffe war so schnell, dass viele mit den Augen kaum folgen konnten.

Er hatte getötet. Er wusste, was es bedeutete, dass Licht in den Augen seiner Feinde schwinden zu sehen, wenn sie reglos vor ihm zusammensackten.

Und auch das Vorstadtleben mit seiner Frau Mary ließ seine Reflexe nicht schwinden.

In jener Zeit ertappte er sich immer häufiger dabei, wie er auf Sherlocks Website nach Hinweisen auf einen neuen Fall suchte – oder eigenartige Ausreden erfand um an die Tür seines besten Freundes zu klopfen. (Als ob er eine Ausrede bräuchte – teils schien es hätte Sherlock vergessen, dass John überhaupt ausgezogen war.) So oft er seinen besten Freund auch sah – weit öfter als für einen frisch verheirateten Mann wohl angemessen war – es war nicht genug.

Vielleicht erfand er die Ausreden für sich selbst. Vielleicht musste er sich rechtfertigen, sei es auch nur vor sich selbst, wenn er die Gefahr suchte, während seine Frau zuhause auf ihn wartete.

Denn es gab eine Sache, die ihm immer noch Sorgen bereitete.

~Did you miss me?~

Was wenn sich Moriarty zur Feier seiner Rückkehr bei Mary vorstellte?

(Bei Mary, die nebenbei eine ausgebildete Auftragsmörderin war und jeden Gegenstand in ihrem Haushalt als Waffe verwenden konnte, sollte sie je in Schwierigkeiten geraten, erinnerte er sich.)

Heute hatte er keine Ausrede gebraucht. Mycroft hatte ihn angerufen und ihn informiert, dass Sherlock nach neuen Mitbewohnern suchte. John hatte es zuerst nicht glauben wollen – doch er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, der Sache auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

Was ging es ihn denn an, wenn sein bester Freund sich eine neue Hilfe beim Zahlen der Miete suchte? Fragte die lästigere Stimme der Vernunft und eine noch lästigere Stimme, die er nie einer bestimmten Emotion hatte zuordnen können erinnerte ihn daran, dass jener fremde Mitbewohner nun eventuell mit Sherlock auf Suche nach Mördern ging und jene Verbrechen löste, die die gewöhnliche Polizei an ihre Grenzen brachte. Vielleicht war es jetzt dieser jemand, der Sherlock eines der seltenen Lächeln abrang, die nicht blutigen Leichen galten. Vielleicht war es dieser jemand, der nun an manchen Abend neben Sherlock auf der Couch sitzen würde und mit ihm reden würde, während der Meisterdetektiv so tat, als würde er zuhören.

Und was, wenn dieser jemand im richtigen Moment nicht da wäre? Was, wenn er nicht da wäre, wenn Sherlock wieder etwas Dummes tat - wie eine tödliche Tablette schlucken, um zu beweisen wie schlau er doch war?

Und so stapfte ein entschlossener John Watson nach der Arbeit die Treppen der Bakerstreet 221 hoch, um im Apartment B nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Die Vorfreude darauf, Sherlock zu sehen war überschattet von dem Misstrauen, dass er empfand.

Was, wenn er schon mit Kandidaten gesprochen hatte?

Was, wenn er sich schon entschieden hatte?

Was, wenn schon jemand neues hier eingezogen war, der Sherlock daran erinnerte zu essen und versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er wissen sollte, dass es eine Königin gab, die Erde sich um die Sonne drehte und dass Dosen nicht geschlossen in die Mikrowelle gehörten?

Auf den ersten Blick schien alles wie gewöhnlich. Sämtliche Oberflächen waren bedeckt mit Büchern, Zetteln, Notizheften. Es gab keine neuen Einschusslöcher in der Tapete, der Schädel an der Wand lauschte wie immer über seine Kopfhörer imaginärer Musik und der andere Schädel – Sherlocks alter Freund - lächelte ihm fröhlich vom Kaminsims entgegen.

„John." Stellte eine warme, so vertraute Stimme fest. Sherlock lag halb zusammengerollt und trotz später Stunde immer noch im Morgenmantel auf der Couch und räkelte sich genüsslich, als er sich aufsetzte. „Warum bist du zu Fuß hergekommen?"

„Woher weißt du-" Sherlock öffnete den Mund, um seine Deduktion zu erklären, doch John blockte mit einer strikten Handbewegung ab. „Mycroft hat sich bei mir gemeldet."

Sherlock zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Anthea macht Urlaub, im Diogenes Club wird heute ein Wespennest entfernt und ich ignoriere ihn. Wen soll er sonst anrufen?" stellte Sherlock trocken fest und gähnte.

„Er sagte mir, dass du einen neuen Mitbewohner suchst."

„Dann irrt er sich."

„Mycroft irrt sich?" Fragte John erstaunt.

„Ja. Ich habe meinen Mitbewohner bereits gefunden." Sherlock machte eine Handbewegung über Johns Schulter hinweg und gähnte noch einmal.

John sah sich überrascht zu dem Mann um, der hinter ihm stand.

Sherlocks neuer Mitbewohner lächelte und nickte mit dem Kopf zur Begrüßung.

…

John Watson war Soldat.

Er war trainiert. Ausgebildet. Geübt.

Bevor jemand mit den Augen folgte, hatte John den Mann zu Boden gerissen, seine Arme gewaltsam hinter dem Rücken verschränkt – deren zugehörige Hände aus irgendeinem Grund Ofenhandschuhe trugen, wie John geistesabwesend feststellte – und richtete eine Waffe auf seinen Kopf.

„Hab'n Sie m'ch verm'sst?" nuschelte es aus dem Teppich und John sah entsetzt zwischen Sherlock, der das Spektakel amüsiert beobachtete und der Gestalt am Boden hin und her.

„John – du kennst bereits Jim – Jim, du kennt bereits John."

„Jim?" Wiederholte John. Er hatte sich also doch nicht getäuscht.

„Er sitzt auf mir." Meldete sich Moriarty leicht gekränkt zu Wort und John drückte ihm die Waffe tiefer gegen den Hinterkopf. Nicht das eine Kugel in seinem Kopf große Wirkung zu haben schien.

„Jim – Moriarty?!"

„Hi!"

„Mund halten!" zischte John. „Sonst kann es sein, dass ich mich nicht beherrsche, Mr. Moriarty."

Trotzdem löste John seinen Griff von dem am Boden liegenden Kriminellen und Moriarty kämpfte sich mit übertriebener Dramatik auf die Beine, während er begann seine zerknitterte Kleidung zu glätten.

„Charakter hat er auch, der Dr. Watson…" stellte er amüsiert fest.

Zum ersten Mal studierte John ihn genauer.

Statt eines Anzuges trug er Jogginghose, ein zu weites T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift. „Keep Calm And Reign On" unter einer Krone und dem Krönungsdatum der Queen und Ofenhandschuhe.

„Freut mich, Sie wiederzusehen." Erklärte Jim Moriarty fröhlich, dann folgte er Johns Blick zu den Handschuhen und er strahlte noch weiter. „Ich backe gerade Plätzchen."

John runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn einen Moment an – dann wandte er sich zu Sherlock um.

„Sherlock - warum macht Moriarty … Plätzchen … in unserer Küche."

Sherlocks Augen blitzten eigenartig, als John „unsere Küche" sagte, aber John nahm es nicht wahr.

„Weiß ich nicht. Vermutlich mag er Plätzchen. Magst du Plätzchen Jim?"

„Ich liebe Plätzchen."

„Er liebt Plätzchen." Erklärte Sherlock, als wäre damit alles geklärt. In diesem Augenblick piepte der Wecker in der Küche und Moriarty klatschte seine behandschuhten Hände zusammen.

„Das werden sie sein…ich kann es kaum erwarten…" er tänzelte in die Küche und John wechselte verdutzte Blicke mit Sherlock. Nun, Sherlock schien weniger verdutzt als resigniert – offenbar war so etwas an der Tagesordnung.

„Kannst du mir bitte erklären-"

Bevor Sherlock irgendetwas erklären oder John die Frage vollenden konnte, öffnete sich die Wohnungstür und Mrs. Hudson schwebte herein mit einem Tablett, auf dem drei Tassen, Teller mit Kuchen und eine Kanne Tee standen.

„Guten Abend, Jungs…oh, John. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie heute Abend hier sein würden- Hätte ich Sie erwartet, dann hätte ich mehr Kuchen mitgebracht…ein Jammer."

„Schon…schon in Ordnung…ich…"

„Setzen Sie sich – setzen Sie sich." Sie sah bedeutungsvoll zu Sherlock herüber, der das Signal überraschenderweise verstand und die Beine von der Couch nahm. John setzte sich neben seinen Freund und steckte die Waffe zurück in die Innentasche seiner Jacke – wenn Mrs. Hudson es gesehen hatte, zeigte sie keine Reaktion, aber inzwischen war John auch davon nicht mehr überrascht.

„Jim – sind Sie schon fertig mit den Keksen?" fragte sie stattdessen.

„Sie müssen noch abkühlen, Mrs. Hudson." Trällerte es aus der Küche zurück.

„Wunderbar – können Sie John noch eine Tasse mitbringen?"

„Natürlich."

John runzelte die Stirn und sah seine ehemalige Vermieterin an, in der Hoffnung, dass sie diesen Wahnsinn aufklären würde. Stattdessen war die einzige Erklärung:

„Ein wunderbarer Junge, dieser Jim Moriarty. Sehr charmant. Sicherlich, ein kaltblütiger Psychopath mit einer Vorliebe für Sprengstoff…aber wenigstens würde er sich nie an einem Kamin vergehen."

Moriarty brachte John tatsächlich eine Tasse mit – sogar seine alte Lieblingstasse – und John verbrachte die nächsten Stunden beim Teekränzchen mit Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock und Jim Moriarty.

Als Moriarty und Mrs. Hudson gerade in eine innige Unterhaltung über ihre liebsten Strickmuster vertieft waren, platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus.

„Was tun Sie hier – Moriarty? Warum sind Sie hier eingezogen."

Moriarty sah ihn entgeistert an und nahm sich schließlich mit gesenkten Blick einen der inzwischen lauwarmen Kekse, an dem er kurz knabberte. Als John nicht locker ließ und Mrs. Hudson und Sherlock keine Anstalten machten, das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen, schien er jedoch zu merken, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als zu antworten.

„Ich bin rausgeflogen." Erklärte er kleinlaut.

„Rausgeflogen?" Fragte John. „Wo sind Sie rausgeflogen?"

„Zuhause. Sebastian hat mich rausgeworfen."

Irritiert hob John eine Braue. Es gab jemand, der den Mut hatte Jim Moriarty rauszuwerfen?

„Wer ist Sebastian?"

„Sebastian. Mein Sebastian. Er hat gesagt…er hat…gesagt…" plötzlich begann Moriartys Unterlippe zu zittern und er nahm sich noch einen Keks. „Er braucht keinen Mann, der einen Tag vor der Hochzeit seinen Tod vortäuscht."

Mrs. Hudson klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter.

„Wann werden Sie zwei sich voraussichtlich wieder vertragen?" Sprich: Wie lange werde ich tagein tagaus Sherlock auf jedem Schritt begleiten und mit ihm das Schlafzimmer teilen und sogar mit geladener Waffe neben ihm in der Dusche stehen?

Moriarty zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Daraus wird wohl nichts mehr." Erklärte er kleinlaut und blickte hinab auf seine Schuhe. „Es ist endgültig."

John erinnerte sich an die alte Drohung, die Moriarty damals am Pool gemacht hatte.

~I will ssssskin you…~

Er schauderte. Dann wandte er sich Sherlock und Mrs. Hudson zu.

„Ich werde hier wieder wohnen! Mit sofortiger Wirkung! Ich hole sofort meinen Schlafsack vom Dachboden!"

Wütend stürmte John davon um seinen Schlafsack zu holen. Diese Situation würde er nicht tolerieren.

„Er kommt tatsächlich zurück." Stellte Mrs. Hudson begeistert fest und Sherlock saß aufrechter auf dem Sofa als je zuvor.

Moriarty lehnte sich verschwörerisch vor. „Übrigens wird der gute John seinen Schlafsack nicht mehr finden. Er ist auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden. Ich frage mich…~wo er jetzt wohl schlafen wird...~." Der letzte Teil verwandelte sich in seinen eigenartigen Singsang und Sherlock musste leicht schmunzeln.

„Es sieht so aus, als wäre John Watson endlich wieder da, wo er hingehört." Stellte er fest und wandte sich mit funkelnden Augen an Moriarty. „Kaum zu glauben, dass ich das sage – aber danke, Jim."

Moriarty zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Solange ich hier bleiben kann, bis Seb wieder zur Vernunft kommt…" Moriarty schüttelte den Kopf.

Mrs. Hudson lächelte.

„Ich werde nie jemanden rauswerfen können, der so wunderbar backen kann."


End file.
